A variety of different types of fluids are utilized in connection with metal working and metal cutting operations. The use of such fluids greatly increases the efficiency of metal working operations and makes it possible to increase the useful life of cutting tools utilized in connection with metal working operations.
Sulfurized organic compounds are often used in connection with metal working fluids. The inclusion of sulfurized compounds is generally successful with respect to inhibiting oxidation. The higher the percentage of inactive sulfur present in the organic compound the greater the effect on inhibiting oxidation. However, due to the presence of the sulfur within the organic composition which is subjected to extreme temperatures and pressures, hydrogen sulfide gas is often generated and evolved from the working area. Hydrogen sulfide is of course extremely poisonous and therefore undesirable in a work environment. Accordingly, various means have been utilized in an attempt to suppress the generation of hydrogen sulfide emissions created during the use of metal working fluids.
Hydrogen sulfide stabilized oil-soluble sulfurized organic compositions are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,818 to Di Biase et al. The compositions disclosed therein are comprised of a sulfurized organic compound, a hindered organic amine and an additional organic compound such as a carboxylic acid. The combination of the hindered amine and the carboxylic acid suppresses hydrogen sulfide emissions when used in connection with certain sulfurized organic compounds. Accordingly, the concept of utilizing amine compounds in order to suppress the emission of hydrogen sulfide from a metal working fluid is generally known.
Various fuel compositions containing fatty diamine reaction products are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,645 to Cole et al. This patent discloses the use of a reaction product obtained by reacting a fatty diamine with an aldehyde as a means of stabilizing fuel oil against deterioration during storage. Accordingly, the general concept of modifying amine compounds by reacting such with an aldehyde in order to obtain an agent capable of providing for some degree of stabilization is also known.
Other aromatic amine derivatives obtained by reacting aromatic amines with an aldehyde or aldehyde reaction synthon are disclosed as useful stabilizers within U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,248 to Andress et al. The amine derivative compounds are indicated as being present in relatively small amounts within an organic composition such as a mineral lubricating oil or hydrocarbon fuel in order to provide for increased stabilization of the organic material during storage.
Aliphatic amines are disclosed as being included within lubricating oils within U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,461 to Chao et al. The patent contains a specific disclosure of aliphatic amines being useful in stabilizing hydrocracked lubricating oils against deterioration from light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,428 to DeVries et al discloses the inclusion of nitrogen containing compounds into compositions in order to improve the oxidation stability of the composition.
Although a number of different types of fuel and lubricant stabilizers are known, the need to include high percent amounts of inactive sulfur in such fluids and the resulting hydrogen sulfide emissions remain as problems with respect to such fluids especially fluids containing certain types of sulfurized organic compounds. The present invention endeavors to solve these problems.